Guardian
by Otaku Maiden
Summary: Sequel to Overprotective. Roy learns that being a father-figure to a teenage boy can be a nightmare.


_**TITLE:**__ Guardian_

_**AUTHOR: **__Otaku Maiden_

_**SUMMARY:**__ Sequel to Overprotective. Roy learns that being a father-figure to a teenage boy can be a nightmare. _

_**RATING:**__ Teen._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ *Sigh*, might as well get it over with...I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and its affiliating characters. (Well that was depressing) These awesome characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa – I'm just borrowing them for my twisted amusement._

* * *

_**Guardian**_

Days like these made Colonel Roy Mustang feel very agitated.

Edward Elric – the Fullmetal Alchemist, child prodigy of the Amestrian Military, had been away for several months on duty since the death of Lieutenant Colonel (sorry...make that Brigadier General) Maes Hughes. Roy was worried for his young change for two reasons: first, Ed never really dealt with Maes', his surrogate father's, death well. He didn't allow himself the time to grieve, just threw himself into his next mission with abandon. Second, Roy was now filling in for the paternal role that Maes left; this role wouldn't have been so bad if Ed was a typical teenager...instead, Roy was contending with a moody shrimp with an explosive temper, and power to match, who happened to catch the eye of every perverted male (and sometimes female) admirers who liked the teenage alchemist's feminine features. _'Maes was right...maybe Ed should be sent to a monastery...'_ Roy thought, having an uneasy feeling in his gut, apprehensively waiting for Ed's return to give his mission report. He continued to stare out of the window of his office, waiting for the young blond alchemist to show up, to show that he was alright.

He finally roused from his train of thought upon hearing his office door open.

"You know, sir – " First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye addressed her superior officer. "Fretting over Edward like this is not productive for the paper work you need to do."

"Whatever, Hawkeye," Roy said. "That kid should have been here a long time ago..."

"Sir," Riza started, her voice staying calm and professional, yet also holding a slight tone of exasperation. "If you paid attention to the documents that I gave you twenty minutes ago, you would have realised that Edward's report was on top of the pile."

"What?" Roy exclaimed. "Where's Ed now?"

"He's walking Black Hayate for me..." Riza smiled gently, referring to her shiba inu. "You really should give Ed a little more credit – he isn't a defenceless child; if a suitor gets a little aggressive, Ed can take care of himself."

Moments like these, Roy hates to admit when Riza was right. But after crossing paths with some of Ed's suitor's like that dark-haired punk he met before Maes died, the Xingese prince and that blond kid from Youswell, and seeing the lust those pigs have for the talented blond alchemist – Roy couldn't help the urge to use his abilities in fire alchemy to incinerate those perverts.

"Seriously, Colonel," the blonde lieutenant said, regaining the young colonel's attention. "Ed is at the age where he's experimenting. He is a teenager, becoming an adult – it's only natural that he wants to explore his sexuality a little..." That last sentence made Roy cringe. _'The words __Ed__ and __sexuality__ should be banned from ever being said at the same time!' _He thought.

A low growling outside of the office got Roy's and Riza's attention. "Strange," Riza said. "It's not like Black Hayate to growl over anything." As Riza walked out of the office with Roy following her, what they saw caught them unaware...

Black Hayate, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's sweet little dog, was growling fiercely at a young brunet soldier who was being _overly_-_friendly_ with Ed.

"Black Hayate!" Ed scolded. "What's with you?" Ed turned his attention to the soldier. "I'm so sorry about his behaviour, Lieutenant Colonel Smith. Black Hayate is usually more sociable than this."

"It's nothing..." the young lieutenant colonel said, ignoring the canine growls, focussing his attention on the pretty young blond. "I have heard a great deal about you Major Elric...perhaps we could get _better acquainted_ over dinner..."

Roy was appalled at the nerve of the lieutenant colonel's brashness of propositioning a minor, while Riza was prepared to fire a few rounds from her pistol. What stopped them, almost making them laugh, was Black Hayate's reaction to the brash brunet soldier. The so-called _sweet_ shiba inu aggressively bit Lieutenant Colonel Smith's crotch, forcing the brunet soldier to stumble and screech many obscenities until the dog let go. Upon release of the painful attack on his manhood, Lieutenant Colonel Smith ran (clumsily) out of the building.

Pleased with himself of protecting one of his favourite people, next to his master, Black Hayate gave Ed his most innocent gaze. Unfortunately, the poor pooch received a stern reprimand. "Black Hayate!" Ed exclaimed. "Bad boy! Now I have to apologise to a senior officer for your behaviour!" As Ed left the room to find Lieutenant Colonel Smith, Roy walked towards Black Hayate to pet his head. "Good boy, Hayate!" Roy praised, making Black Hayate wag his tail affectionately. "You deserve a juicy steak for that performance." Roy leaned forward to whisper in the dog's ear. "If you catch up to Ed when he meets up with that perv and you bite him again...I'll get you three steaks!"

With a curt affirmative head movement, Black Hayate chased after Ed; to protect the blond alchemist from unwanted admirers and to obtain the promise of juicy steaks.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Well, I finally got off my lazy butt to write this! Sorry that this is a little short; at least it was somewhat entertaining ;D_

_I'll probably write a few other parental-figure stories of some of the Amestrian Military towards Edward – maybe I'll do one with Alphonse too._


End file.
